team_stupendous_zfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 3
A list of all the Season 3 episodes. Episodes '''Episode 1.) (Season Premiere) When Carey Met Nathan!: '''Carey meets and bumps into a boy named Nathan Jones while on a field trip in Allen County. While hanging out with him, he bumps into more ghosts and must help him stop them all from inspiriting others. '''Episode 2.) O’ How Sad!: '''Gideon has invented an emotional gun which includes Depress Mode and tries to use it at Team Stupendous, but it only hits Ballkid and not the rest of the team. Now it’s up to Peacemaker and Primarina to cheer him up before they could continue their mission to stop Gideon from using Depress Mode to get more victims depressed. '''Episode 3.) A Newspaper Misunderstanding!: '''When a Daily Rock newspaper article about Spider Queen being an alien is posted on Abraham Lincoln High’s post stand, Carey must find the one responsible for it before she is exposed. '''Episode 4.) The Boy Who Saves the Day!: '''Lauren/Primarina has been turned into a boy thanks to Gideon’s fixed Gender Bender while on a mission involving him. The next day, Lauren, now named Larry by day, gets used to it and hangs out with Carey and Kyle until at night when he, now named Ballerino in costume, must go with them to stop him and set things back to the way they were before he (Gideon) gives everyone mixed genders! '''Episode 5.) Cheshire Carey!: '''Carey/Peacemaker gains the power of the Cheshire Cat what will come in handy when he and Team Stupendous have to stop Nintoku and his Red Ninjas from robbing a candy factory. '''Episode 6.) The Invisible Kyle!: '''Kyle accidentally spills a flask with an invisibility potion on himself during science class, leading to his friends having to find him. Later that night, Peacemaker and Primarina continue their search for him until they find him messing with Nintoku and his Red Ninjas at a science dome. '''Episode 7.) ALH’s First Science Fair!: '''Abraham Lincoln High is having its very first science fair (oh, and machines are allowed too), and half of the eleventh graders are excited for the big day! Mr. Jackson puts his students in two-man groups each, but Carey is paired with BJ, Gideon’s daytime self, instead of Adam and must work with one of his enemies to win $2,000, the prize money for the ones who win first place! '''Episode 8.) Time Twisters!: '''Gideon invents a time watch also known as a Time Twister, which accidentally takes him way back to ancient Egypt when he actually meant to go back to when Carey, Lauren, and Kyle became Team Stupendous! Now the team must use their new time machine to go over there and save him before he is crowned pharaoh. '''Episode 9.) When Carey Starts to Roar!: '''Carey/Peacemaker unexpectedly starts roaring at people and anything around him, including his enemies Gideon, Spider Queen, and Nintoku respectively, when the real witch doctor accidentally conjures a spell that makes him (Carey) roar like a wildcat. '''Episode 10.) Monopoly Madness!: '''When CinderBarney tries to rob a cave full of golden jewelry, Peacemaker, Dusk, and the rest of Team Stupendous must stop him before he becomes rich again. '''Episode 11.) The New Team Stupendous Member!: '''Adam is marked as the fourth member of Team Stupendous after helping his friends atop Spider Queen from stealing a huge vase from the Museum of Natural Science’s gemstone exhibit. '''Episode 12.) In the Middle of the Masquerade!: '''The day of Princess Zaria’s masquerade ball is tomorrow and Carey, Lauren, and Kyle want to go, but Carey plans to invite all three of their enemies and their henchmen along. '''Episode 13.) Bring Your Pet To School Day!: '''Everyone in Abraham Lincoln High is bringing their pets to school for Bring Your Pet To School Day, well, everyone including Carey who has brought Dusk along with him, but he and his friends (Lauren with her parrot Dia, Kyle with his lizard Edmond, amd Adam and his rabbit Stravinsky) find out that Gideon’s daytime identity BJ has brought his robo-pets along too. '''Episode 14.) What’s That You Said?: '''When Gideon uses his Forget-Me-Lots 2000 in an attemt to erase everyone’s memories, it’s up to Team Stupendous to stop him before Rockville is forgetful. '''Episode 15.) Get the Show On the Role!: '''An Abraham Lincoln High stage play based on the Dylan saga of Crystal Shard G is going underway, and Carey hopes to get the main role as Lee, but jealous Adam wants the spotlight because he wants the role for himself. Soon his jealousy goes way too far when Nintoku has plans to claim the stage as his own! '''Episode 16.) Toadette to the Rescue!: '''Gideon’s second robot Toadette helps Team Stupendous rescue a young girl from CinderBarney who wants to brainwash her to become his fan again. '''Episode 17.) (Season Finale) You Crack Me Up!: '''Peacemaker lacks his confidence when Gideon uses his newest invention, the Mock Generator, to affect him. Primarina, Ballkid, and Punkguy must help Peacemaker get his confidence back before Gideon mocks more people. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3